


Take the Stage

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo fails his first performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took a different turn than I originally pictured.

"I have taken your queen captive LaFae Kingdom." Shingo said as he held the body of Yuzu wearing a pastel pink dress. He ignored Yuzu's angry face directed at him as he looked at Gogenzaka wearing some plastic armor.

"Release her from your hands. Otherwise you will have to face the Wrath of Gono!" Gogenzaka demanded as he took a step toward Shingo's way. Shingo closed his eyes and smiled a condescending smile.

"And how exactly will a corpulent fellow like you catch up to the swift Shingo?" Shingo asked in a mocking manner. Gogenzaka became angered at the insult that Shingo had given him yet. Some audience members laughed in the background.

'He took that too far.' Gogenzaka thought shutting his eyes closed in anger.

"I will not give up just because you are faster than me." Gogenzaka shouted as he ran. He ran toward Shingo who dodged all of his punches. Shingo smirked at his kith.

"You just cannot take the Shiza as you please." Shingo bloviated. Gogenzaka got irritated at his co-actor's confident air. Just how much did he think he could get away with his improvisation from the script. Yuzu was just as annoyed as Gogenzaka. Though Shingo had volunteered for Yuya's part in the show he was taking his part in a rather prideful manner. Yuzu grabbed her embelished costume's dress robe untieing it. As Gogenzaka continued to attempt to grab Shingo he dodged it.

"You can never catch me." Shingo stated to Gogenzaka. He then felt something slap him on his lower back.

"Who did..." Shingo said turning toward the source when he was slapped again in his face by the red robe. Yuzu smiled landing the hit where she wanted it to land. Some audience members were shocked by the result while others became perplexed. 

"That's for taking me away from home!" Yuzu shouted as she ran towards Gogenzaka. 

"I am sorry for causing you some inconvenience Gono. I do not know how I could ever trust him to have found some Dosies." Yuzu said acting apologetically. Gogenzaka smiled as he nodded.

"But you were able to deal with Shiza yourself. You have shown that you are fit to be queen." Gogenzaka said holding a fist in front of him. Yuzu smiled. There was the sound of ‘Awwwww!’ heard from the audience members.  
______________________________________

"What were you thinking Sawatari?! You were supposed to stay in the script and drag Yuzu away!" Shuzou yelled at Shingo.

"You are the one that needed a substitute last minute. Either way the audience seemed to enjoy the queen being able to fight the villain off on her own." Shingo stated raising his right index finger to make his point known. Shuzou sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I gave you this position because you were thinking of joining Yuya in show business." Shuzou stated. Shingo was surprised by his revelation. 

"Sadly I mistook that to mean you were as vicarious as Yuya is when it comes to acting. You really do not understand what being on stage means." Shuzou stated. Shingo looked down from his seat.  
_______________________________________

Shingo started walking through the park. The sun had started to set leaving a trail of orange light surrounding the area. 

"I really do want to join him in show business." Shingo said to himself. His boyfriend was the main reason he wanted to enter the field. The way he performed on stage sometimes annoyed Shingo as he thinks Yuya could do better in some parts, but he really loved Yuya's acting. Shingo was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice an arm placed around his left shoulder.

"Is the villain Shiza walking alone after his failure to capture Queen Yura?" Shingo heard a familiar voice say. There was a hint of humor from the sound. Shingo turned to see his boyfriend holding a fist to the front of his mouth as he coughed.

"Why is the villain's accomplice here? He is supposed to be having a day off being evil after he got infected with a cold." Shingo asked in his usual sarcastic manner. Yuya laughed before he started coughing into his elbow.

"Yuza is here to see if his accomplice is feeling good about his first performance on stage." Yuya said looking at Shingo. Shingo sighed as he knew he'd have to walk to Yuya's home otherwise the persistent performer would not leave him.

"Shiza's first performance was a failure according to angel Shuzo." Shingo stated. Yuya walked besides his right side.

"You looked like you were having fun with your role.” Yuya said before he started coughing again. Shingo looked at Yuya with his eyebrow raised.

“Fun? How do you even know what my role looked like?” Shingo questioned.

“I was watching the stream for it.” Yuya explained. Shingo became horrified. He had completely forgotten that they were streaming it. The upper parts of his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

“Pitiful isn’t it? That a guy like me cannot do the sole role of following the script.” Shingo said. Yuya pulled his right arm surprising Shingo. Shingo looked and saw Yuya’s face filled with a serious determination.

“That may be true but you got to experience the stage yourself. Some performers are not even lucky enough to perform on stage.” Yuya said. Shingo was puzzled by Yuya’s behavior. Yuya looked down.

“It’s hard on every performer and actor. Sometimes we aren’t even lucky to get a spot on the shows that we audition in.” Yuya said and then focused on Shingo.

“It’s a really challenging job as the directors and producers already have an idea of how the performance should go. If you do not stick to that idea then they immediately cut you off the project.” Yuya said and then smiled a cheeky grin as he placed both hands on his hips.

“Funny isn’t it? How those in power get to decide who gets the role instead of the whole audience members. They’re so sure if they do not like it no one will.” Yuya said and then coughed. He looked at Shingo with a wink.

“However even if your performance isn’t listed in the credits it did not mean everyone disliked it. You’d be surprised to find that some, few as they may be really loved it.” Yuya said. Shingo looked at his boyfriend with a smirk on his face.

“Of course following the script helps.” Yuya said. Shingo frowned and started to ruffle his boyfriend’s mix of hair in frustration.

“Are you saying you did not like Shingo’s first execution on stage.” Shingo groaned in frustration. He heard Yuya laugh.

“Of course I did. You could say you immediately made me a fan.” Yuya said. Shingo blushed at that and looked away. He wrapped his left hand around Yuya’s right one and they walked to his house. He really appreciated his boyfriend’s support. Even if he did end up with a cold the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Kith, Embellish, Vicarious, Corpulent
> 
> Originally it was supposed to be Yuya having a duet performance with Shingo yet when writing I ended up with this mess instead.


End file.
